Recreation Death
by Rei Jo
Summary: L, Light, Misa, Mello, Near and the others are take a vacation on a cruise ship. It was fun enough, until... Re-publish. M for blood.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Republish after grammar corrected. Auish.**

* * *

It was dusk, the sun hidden below the horizon. The sky had turned into a mixture of orange, red, and purple clouds.

A cruise ship was tied to a post on the edge of the pier, the luggage waiting to be put on board.

"It will be a remarkable holiday, right Light?" said the young, eccentric, and annoying Matsuda, who was holding a suitcase to put with the others.

"Yes, I admit it should be fun, it's just that Misa and Kiyomi will not leave me alone for a while." He sighed. "But I will enjoy it, now I know that Matsuda-san may have some ideas," he said with a smile.

L would not entirely agree with it, but was coming with anyway. Anyone else would think of having a vacation after a long hard work.

They heard Misa call. They saw the model on the ship, waving her hands in the air, with a big smile on her face.

"Light, look! Look at me! Take a picture!" she cried.

Light obeyed and took some photos of the young blonde, then checked the image on the camera.

"Well, let's go," said L. Light nodded and went to the ship.

Kiyomi Takada was standing in the hallway, looking a little annoyed and a little nervous. Light and L got on board and concluded that something was wrong. But they decided to let it pass. Serious error.

Kiyomi looked down after the two of them entered the room and checked her purse, which inside held a shiny silver-colored metal object.

She smiled to herself, for she planned to end the rivalry of love for these people tonight.

Three bright young teenagers arrived later, five years younger than the main group. One was a blonde eating chocolate, the other an albino stacking blocks and the third was a redhead who was playing with his PSP.

"Hey," L greeted his successors.

The teenagers, who were almost as rare in talent as he was, looked up and greeted him politely.

The captain in charge of the yacht was Watari, and Soichiro Yagami, father of Light, was the first mate.

There was a ping-pong table in the room and to pass the time, Light and L decided to play there, like tennis.

"The fight, Light-kun," said the raven-haired man, holding a paddle.

"All right, Ryuuzaki, see if you can manage to beat me this time ..."

* * *

Everyone was ready to go. They thought it would be smooth, because every human being would. They were wrong.

The cruise ship started with a loud rumble, causing a few small waves as it moved forward. The sea was calm with a warm climate. If there was a storm, it could not possibly leave them stranded like the Titanic.

"Hey, Light," called Misa as she opened the door, and saw him playing ping-pong.

She smiled and walked toward the table where they were playing. The teenagers watched the game being wrapped up.

Misa wanted to encourage him, but did so at the wrong time and broke his concentration. "Courage, Light!" she shouted. He received the small ball, but missed the shot and L won the game.

Mello and Matt celebrated. L high-fived Light to say good game. But Light was still annoyed.

Misa did not have to think hard to realize it was her fault and to feel guilty. She went over to apologize.

"What?" he said with a fake sweet tone, so very wrong that even she realizes it.

"I want to have fun with you for two weeks, but I've already messed up," Misa said, falling into his arms. "I love you," she added.

The others just stared without saying a word. Near made the tower blocks collapse and began to rebuild, so he did not have to look at the cheesy scene.

"Yes Misa, I know, do not make a scene," he said, giving her a hug.

Kiyomi, who witnessed the scene from the open door, made a wry face. She should be in his arms, not that dumb blonde.

The sky grew dark. The moon hid behind some clouds, causing a hazy yellow glow.

At about half past nine, they all sat outside to enjoy a simple but delicious dinner. Watari had hired the best chefs. Afterwards was dessert, with L first in line, and Mello not far behind.

One of the employees started to gather all the dishes after everyone ate. Misa looked at him and wondered why the others did not help. The employee did not answer, which began to worry the blonde, who looked at the boy's face.

"Wow! You look like Ryuuzaki!"

"What did you say, Misa-san?" asked the detective.

"This is serious, Ryuuzaki-san, he looked just like you and..." She stopped when she noticed that the employee was gone. "Well, that is strange," she said.

After dinner, they all went to rest for a time. Misa, after a shower, was wearing a dress so short you could see her panties.

She entered the room where the teenagers were to say good night to her beloved boyfriend.

L and his successors had never seen such a figure, and they opened their eyes in wonder. Light was embarrassed; he got up to speak to her.

"Misa, what is your problem?" he scolded her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just wanted to say good night and..."

Light kissed her, the only way he knew to silence her without being rude. As usual, he made her heart full of hope and joy.

Light smiled and asked her politely if she would join him for the night. She was stunned, so she nodded and followed.

With a laugh, he entered his room. Kiyomi was waiting for him, standing with her arms crossed.

"Tonight, I guess I will just wear clothes to bed," she said in a tone of anger towards him, and grazed past him to close the door.

Misa watched the TV show host, who looked rather suspicious.

"What are you planning?" she said defiantly. It looked like Kiyomi was hiding something.

"What plan? I just want to say that whatever you do, Light does not love you, he's just using you."

"Liar! Misa cried. "It's you that he is using and you are not aware!"

"Light will be my boyfriend!" shouted Kiyomi.

"Over my dead body!" cried Misa.

Kiyomi smiled. A cold smile, as if she was planning something unusual. Something sick...

"If that's what you want..." said the sadist. By a small movement, Kiyomi showed what she was hiding. It was silver.

Misa began to get scared and backed off. Her heart was pounding. It was a frightening feeling, and certainly not healthy.

"Die, fucking bitch!"

* * *

Watari was warning the others on the ship that within a half-an-hour they would be approaching an area of rocks in the water, so he asked them not to panic if the cruise ship started to move a lot.

He realized they would be out of range of cell phone service and broke the news to the others. Then, Matsuda started a conversation with the kids, which quickly turned into an argument, about the poor quality of his arguments.

Suddenly the conversation was cut short by a piercing scream coming from the girls' rooms. Hearing the girl scream in pain and despair, everyone stopped talking.

Everyone paused, their faces blank. Matt and Mello just thought it was a fight, but Matsuda summed it up and ran towards the door.

"Misa's in trouble!" he cried as he left.

The others, except for Near, followed him. The situation became more alarming, because she did not stop screaming.

Matsuda opened the door and saw a scene of horror. In surprise he fell to his knees, leaving the others to easily see the girl in a pool of blood. She had been shot, her breath slight, her heartbeat slow and uncertain. Light was bent down over the young girl. He touched her sweaty forehead and his hand slid down her cheeks. There was a smile on his face.

'This is perfect ..." he thought triumphantly.

L saw the small smile on Light's face, and knew he had to get to the bottom of this. Kiyomi was not in the room, she had taken flight.

"Kids," L said firmly, "We have a mission, come out of the room and go to the other side of the ship."

Matt and Mello decided this could be interesting, so they followed L.

The blonde lying on the ground was trying to mouth words, so Light leaned in closer. She looked at her "boyfriend" and mumbled a few hard words.

"I love you, Light. Do not ever forget me, please..."

Light shook his head to the side and sees the model's face is smiling. Her hair had been dyed pink from her blood.

"Good-bye ... Misa Amane ..." he whispered.

She closed her eyes slowly and he eventually laid her down. Ryuk hovered behind him, seeing the name and numbers fade from above her head.

"Misa-Misa!" Matsuda yelled with tears in his eyes. Light kept a straight face.

* * *

Left alone, Near was still playing, but this time with tarot cards. They were all upside down. He picked three and turned them right-side up.

To his surprise, he saw the three cards were: The Devil (The Evil), The Judgment (Judgment), and... The Death (Death).

"What does this mean?" he asked himself, but then came to a conclusion quickly. It made him shudder. "Today ... we are all going to die ..." he muttered.

Suddenly the boat gave a very strong movement that caused him to lose balance and fall on the cards. The tower of blocks collapsed. They had arrived in the rocks.

* * *

Kiyomi was desperate. Someone was chasing her, someone she would be afraid to see.

She reached the end of a cruise ship, grabbed the steel fence and saw a raging sea, which seems to upset the being behind her.

Her breathing changed, her heart beating a thousand-miles-per-hour as she turned slowly to face the god of death.

Very frightened, she tried to retreat, but the ship lurched, causing her to fall from the cruise ship and land on the jagged rocks. Her piercing scream echoed all over the place.

The youths of the Wammy House heard the cry, pausing only to listen. They shuddered and when it was least expected, the boat rocked harder, so the three lost their balance and fell to the ground.

"You okay, Mello?" Matt said.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, rising. L and Matt also rose.

By his expression, Mello and Matt saw that L did not feel well. L thought that this was not normal, it's because of a curse or something, or perhaps a planned death of all by a psychopath.

Then there was another very strong movement of the yacht, but this time the boys grabbed the walls to avoid falling.

"What the heck? Does Watari not know how to drive?" said the blonde angrily.

"Mello," Matt reprimanded him.

"You are right in part," Watari said. "So if you know how to handle a ship, will you go see what the problem is?"

Mello knew it was an order and without thinking went to see what was going on alone, leaving his friend and his teacher.

He ran down the long corridor when the yacht received another blow by a large rock. Because Mello was running and couldn't grab hold to anything, he tripped and fell on the wooden floor.

"What the hell..." he silently complained as he rose from the ground.

At that moment he heard some strange noises coming from the side of the ship. He walked to the fence and saw the rocks, especially the larger ones, had torn part of the yacht. They were in danger of sinking. Flames were licking the deck.

"Does Watari plan to kill us all?" His words were fearful and he started running quickly. He was pursued by the fire to the rooms where Watari and Light's father were staying.

He opened the door and before they do anything, fierce fire consumed half of his face. He screamed and fell to the ground while lamenting his pain.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Mello shouted, rolling on the floor.

Seriously, the pain was unbearable. It was as if a métier of iron was heating the metal to red-hot then rubbing it on his face.

The pain began to subside a little and he slowly rose from the ground. He then sat down without removing his hand, looking around the locker room in flames and the bodies of men in it. They really had a problem.

* * *

"Light-kun, we need to tell your father to get help!" Matsuda shouted.

"My dad cannot do anything! Matsuda stop talking so excitedly."

Anxious, Matsuda moved closer to Light. "Can you not see we're all doomed...dead?"

"I ...do not..." said Light. The words would not come out, for fear they would be something stupid.

Light tried to avoid hearing what the manager was telling him. He ran as fast as he could to get away from him and disappeared from view.

Matsuda followed him, but Light had gone further than he thought. He came into a room with its door open. The floor was built a few inches higher than the other rooms. Matsuda tripped and fell back onto a pile of papers scattered throughout the room.

His vision blurred due to the blow when he fell. He muttered about the meaning of pain and got up. It was something he should not have done.

Light Yagami was in front of his eyes with a dirty look and a monster behind him, whose eyes were red.

Matsuda nearly wet his pants in shock and felt his heart begin to accelerate. He reached into his shirt to see if he had a weapon, but he was not wearing one. He was in a state in danger of mental illness.

"Well ... Matsuda-san, do you have something to say?" Light said with a smooth, chocolate smile.

The look was more frightening than L, but the detective was not a crazy psychopath who just wants to kill.

Matsuda had always been less than all of them, never being able to succeed like the others. He was always placed into the idiot group. With less than one minute of life, the injured Matsuda found himself remembering this.

In the dark room, the creepy smile intensified.

* * *

L stopped. Matt realized he had stopped walking and turned around to see what was wrong.

"It's useless..." L muttered with downcast eyes, "Something tells me Kiyomi Takada is no longer on this cruise ship," he said, lifting his head to look at the redhead.

"If you think about it... you're right," the video game lover said expressively. "I do not want to say this but..."

"What happened?" he asked with alarm.

"We were wrong to leave Light Yagami unattended ..."

L felt the danger and ran without hesitation. Matt knew he was right and followed.

The detective was a little tired, he had never run so much in his life, even on the day his parents died in the fire.

He stopped and started coughing. His heart was beating very fast, as if to give him a heart attack. He felt somewhat helpless because he could not solve a problem like this.

Squatting in the hallway, he began to breath. Matt saw him there, and sat down beside him.

"What would you do?" asked the younger man.

Before L could answer that the cruise ship received a sharp blow again, shaking the ship.

The floor split open to expose the lower floor, where foreign employees were cooking a kind of soup. The two of them saw that no one was eating the soup, because when one of the employees took a turn for food a hand appeared in the pot. Humans were cooking!

Matt was scared and started running. L remained absorbed watching, moving his legs back. He broke a little of the floor and a piece of wood fell into the pot.

The mysterious boy, who was very similar to L, looked up and smiled at the detective.

"How long ..." he was greeted with a smile. He had a voice similar to his.

"You are ... L," said the boy, surprised.

* * *

Matt ran and ran, and then saw what the blonde had seen moments ago: Part of the yacht had been ripped off and they were in danger of drowning in the water.

He followed his intuition and ran into the locker room where Mello was because he knew he did not have to worry again. By the way, he walked past the room where Kiyomi had killed Misa and saw that the body was gone. There was only a pool of blood.

Then he remembered the hand in the soup. Matt wanted to throw up as he realized that these people were practicing cannibalism.

The situation was urgent; he needed to find L again to take action on this issue. He could not waste time.

He turned to where he should find the locker room, but the space was consumed by fire. He concluded without thinking that the three had gone with God.

"Mello..." he murmured sadly.

* * *

In the enemy's line of sight, L was on the upper floor while B was below him, as he always was. L was superior to him, the copy was never better than the original.

"I see you are liable for some lives," said L arrogantly.

"No, I did not kill anyone here. Well, the people were already dead, you see," B said coldly. "I just came to see you, I got a great offer to do so…"

"A killer comes to see me? B, you want to stab me with a knife, so I will suffer from bleeding to death, but that will not change what I already am. I am L, and I refuse to be beaten by my successor. You have failed, and you are now coming to kill me?"

"Something ..." said the sadist, getting a taste of food being prepared.

"B, what happened to Light Yagami?" L asked. "If you say what you know, we have a twenty-five percent chance of reaching the bottom of this problem."

"He is in this pot..." he said before laughing sadistically.

L was shocked as never before in his life. Even when he had seen the video of the Second Kira he was not so scared.

"You ..." he said, his voice choked and eyes wide open.

"Want to try?" Sadism was the same word that had been used to describe his laugh. "Light has not been cooked thoroughly yet, so ask before you try it."

L felt a stitch in his stomach, he fell to his knees and felt the tension flowing throughout his body.

"It is interesting to look at you like this..." B laughed for a minute, "I see you suffer more... good," he said, showing his red eyes. Shinigami eyes. "Well, you do not see L despair over something every day ... what happened to your peace of mind?" His tone was mocking.

"You know," L said to restore the calm in the air, "How much I do not like crime, seeing this in front of my eyes is something new for me." He stood quietly. "What really happened?"

"You'll pay the price if I tell you." He smiled, but saw the displeasure on the face of L and discarded the idea. _Bah, who cares_. "Light Yagami planned the death of those two stupid women. I killed the manager as well, and I burned the dressing rooms and made the accidents for the boat easily because of the absence of the captain…"

"Then you killed Light?"

"No, I found him dead, and the blond model of monkey brains ... Furthermore a body was found beside a heap of ashes piled strangely, I know that, but well who cares..." He continued to ramble while grabbing a thick wooden stick. "Come with me," he said viciously as he hit the upper floor where L was sitting with his short life.

The detective began to break the ground which he was on until he fell onto Beyond Birthday, the psychopathic madman who tried to solve many crimes committed in Los Angeles, but failed, but not this time. Horrible laughter echoed all over the place...

* * *

Matt had been consumed by fire, so engrossed in the horror of it all that he did not realize when the fire was starting to get onto his body.

In his room, Near thought it was time to go. The cruise ship was going out of control until the aim was to reach a large rock.

Near tried to crawl outside, where he saw the yacht was history. This was his last trip in this life. No one imagined it would end like this.

The stone came. The albino closed his eyes to rest in peace. The ship hit the rock and exploded.

* * *

**End**


End file.
